


Consolation

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hunger Games ficathon <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=862308#t862308">here</a> Prompt: "Haymitch/Katniss || You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh…I'd give anything again to be your baby doll, this time I'm not leaving without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

She takes the bottle from his hands and drinks deep just to see what it tastes like. It tastes like fire and sorrow and a little bit like life. He snatches the bottle back and laughs as her eyes water and she splutters at the burning that spreads down her chest and into the bowl of her belly. It's nice to feel something anyway.

Liquid courage, maybe, but she belts him one and he stumbles back against the wall. He almost, but doesn't, drop the bottle. He places it on the filthy table with a smack and waves her on. "Give me everything you've got. I can take it, sweetheart."

She lands one against his solar plexus and it hurts her hand more than it hurts him. She gets her next punch in the soft part of his gut, the wind wooshes out of him, and he doubles over. But if he's in pain he finds it funny because he's laughing. And she wants to wipe that smirk from his face so she does the only thing she can think of to shock him. She pulls him up by the hair and presses him back against the wall and latches her mouth onto his. He grips her shoulders to push her away, but then slides his hands up her face to pull her closer. He parts her lips with his tongue and she is so dizzy with the alcohol roaring through her and the kiss melting her bones that the wall comes up against her back, surprising her--or maybe they've fallen on the floor. She's not sure, except if it were the floor she'd be lying on all the crap his left all over. He presses a knee between her legs; she waits for him to pull away and drop her. There's no way she'll be able to stand on her own once he pulls away. But he doesn't. He presses closer.

He breaks away from her mouth, but only to plant hot kisses down her jaw and work his hands into her shirt. His hands have done this before and she wonders to whom and when.

She pushes and he pulls and she ends up sitting on his dining room table. He has her hips pinned against his and grinds between her legs--a growl in her ear. "Is this what you want from me?"

She leans back and looks at him. His eyes are bloodshot. He's badly in need of a shave. She almost says no, but her body says otherwise and she rolls her hips against him. He yanks her against him so hard that their teeth knock when they kiss. She tastes a little blood and he laughs again. "It's OK," he says against her neck as he unbuttons her shirt and slides his hands over the soft flesh of her back. "I's OK, because this is my dream. When I've drunk enough you come to me and I can finally have you."

"Finally?" She whispers.

He draws back, but keeps his hands on her waist, pinning her in place.

"Don't you think I've waited long enough, sweetheart?"

She nods and pulls his shirt tails out of his trousers. She fumbles the buttons when his hands catch her breasts, and tears two off when he rolls a nipple roughly between his fingers. She leans forward and bites the skin over his heart. He laughs again. "That's it, baby."

They tear at each other, pulling hair and clothing, kisses getting in the way. She has to take her own boots off and in the end her fucks her with his pants around his knees and she leaves angry red claw marks up and down his back.

Just before he comes he looks into her eyes and says, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

She shakes her head and he collapses, pulsing inside her.


End file.
